The Stupid Bad Boy
by mochan48
Summary: gak jago bikin summary. langsung aja yuk. untuk ultah abang Levi


**The Stupid Bad Boy**

 **Singeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime**

 **Riren/RivaillexEren/LevixEren**

 **Story by mochan48**

 **BoyxBoy, Yaoi, Romance, OOC**

 **Rate T**

 **Don't like, don't read!**

 **Happy Birthday Levi xD**

 **FF untuk merayakan ultah abang Levi.**

 **Mau mengingatkan kalau ff dibawah ini penuh dengan ketidakjelasan. Jadi jangan protes kalau nanti banyak hal yang gak masuk akal ya. Alurnya juga mungkin membuat kalian bingung. Jadi maaf ya kalau tidak sesuai ekspetasi kalian.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di salah satu ruangan di sekolah, lebih tepatnya di ruang kesehatan terdapat sepasang lelaki dan wanita yang sedang melakukan sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan. Tapi tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan karena..

"Aku pergi!" ucap si wanita.

" _What_? Tapi kita belum selesai?!" protes si pemuda itu.

"Maaf tapi aku tidak cocok dengan cara mainmu. Hmm bagaimana ya, kau baru pertama kali melakukannya? Tenang saja aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa pun tentang ini" ia telah selesai membenarkan pakaiannya.

Wanita itu pun meninggalkan pemuda yang masih terbelakak di kasur ruang kesehatan itu. Pemuda itu mengacak rambutnya yang berantakan. Perasaan antara kesal, malu dan menyesal bercampur menjadi satu. Kenapa selama ini ia tidak pernah bisa sukses melakukannya dengan wanita mana pun? Untung saja para wanita itu tutup mulut dengan ketidakbecusan Eren dalam hal bermain ranjang.

"Sial!"

Eren meremas bantal ditangannya dengan sangat keras. Ia butuh pelampiasan.

"Bodoh! Kalau kau perlakukan mereka seperti itu, tentu saja mereka akan pergi" suara yang tiba-tiba ada itu pun mengejutkan Eren.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak ada orang. Tunggu, dari tirai sebelah terlihat bayangan seseorang. Lagi-lagi ia bodoh untuk mengecek ada orang atau tidak. Matilah kau Eren! Orang itu tahu apa yang terjadi.

Tiba-tiba tirai yang memisahkan mereka dibuka. Eren pun menatap seseorang itu. Dia pernah melihatnya. Kalau tidak salah ia adalah Rivaille Ackerman atau lebih sering dipanggil dengan Levi. Dia adalah seniornya, mantan ketua osis.

"Maaf, itu bukan urusanmu _senpai_ " Eren membuang muka.

"Bagaimana kalau kubantu?"

Eren langsung menatap wajah datar Levi. Ia tidak mengerti maksud dari seniornya itu. Lagi pula mereka tidak pernah saling sapa sebelumnya.

"Maksud _senpai_?"

Levi mendekat dan kini ia duduk di samping Eren yang masih berada di kasur uks. Levi menarik kerah baju Eren yang berantakan ke arahnya.

"Akan kuajari cara memperlakukan pasanganmu dengan baik dan benar" bola mata hitam itu menatap dalam _emerald_ milik Eren.

"Eh?"

Keterkejutan Eren tidak berhenti disitu. Ia lebih terkejut ketika Levi menarik kerah bajunya dan mencium dirinya.

"Bersiaplah Eren"

.

.

.

Eren memakan bekalnya sambil duduk dibawah pohon. Cuaca sedang bagus untuk makan diluar seperti ini. Eren menatap awan yang bergerak dengan cepat.

"Sepertinya nanti akan turun hujan. Aku tidak bawa payung" gumamnya.

"Tenang saja, kau tidak akan kehujanan nanti"

Eren tersedak. Suara itu, bukankah itu suara Levi? Eren pun menoleh kebelakang tapi tidak ada orang. Ia berdiri dan mengecek dibalik pohon. Dan ternyata si pemilik suara sedang bersandar disana dengan memejamkan matanya.

"Se.. sejak kapan kau disana _senpai_?"

"Diamlah. Sebelum kau disini, aku sudah terlebih dulu tidur disini bocah" ia masih memejamkan matanya.

Eren menatap _senpai_ nya itu. Wajah Eren bersemu merah ketika ia melihat wajah Levi, ia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu saat di ruang kesehatan. Eren pun menggeleng lalu berniat meninggalkan _senpai_ nya yang masih memejamkan matanya.

Greb

Tangan Eren ditahan. _Emerald_ itu pun menatap _onyx_ milik Levi yang sudah terbuka. Tidak ingin terlalu lama dengan posisi itu, Levi pun menarik Eren hingga ia duduk diatas pangkuannya.

" _Senpai_.. nanti ada yang lihat" Eren bersuara kecil.

"Hmm.. lalu? Bukankah kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?" Levi mengaitkan jemarinya pada jemari milik Eren.

"Eh? Kapan kita.."

Eren menghentikan kalimatnya saat menyadari bola mata Levi yang menatapnya dengan sangat intens. Seperti terhipnotis, Eren kehilangan kata-katanya. Ia tenggelam dalam hitamnya bola mata lelaki didepannya.

"Aku bukan tipe orang yang romantis Eren. Aku tidak akan menanyakan apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku atau semacamnya padamu. Aku juga bukan orang yang akan melakukan 'hal itu' dengan sembarangan orang" Levi berucap panjang lebar, sementara Eren masih diam dan setia mendengarkan.

"Kalau kau menolak perlakuanku padamu waktu itu, aku akan menjauh darimu. Nyatanya kau tidak menolakku kan? Aku tidak bisa melepaskanku begitu saja dengan apa yang telah terjadi Eren" lanjutnya.

"Uhh.. hmm.. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa" Eren menutup wajahnya yang memerah. Ia harap Levi tidak mendengar suara detak jantungnya yang seperti sedang _marathon_ itu.

Levi menarik Eren kedalam pelukannya "Kau tidak perlu mengatakan apa pun. Cukup berada disisiku saja sudah cukup" ucapnya sambil mengelus kepala Eren.

"Tapi kita sama-sama lelaki" cicit Eren.

"Persetan dengan itu. Aku tidak peduli" Levi berdecak pelan.

Eren tertawa. Ia melepaskan pelukan Levi dan menatapnya agak lama.

"Walaupun aku _playboy_?" tanya Eren dengan wajah polosnya.

"Tsk! Kau itu _playboy_ yang tidak berpengalaman" tukas Levi dengan membuang wajahnya kesamping.

Eren yang kesal dengan ucapan Levi pun mencubit perut Levi hingga seniornya itu meringin kesakitan. Eren pun tersenyum bangga, sementara Levi memberikan tatapan tajamnya karena Eren berani mencubitnya. Namun Eren tidak takut. Ia malah berdiri dan mengambil bekalnya yang terlantar sejak tadi.

"Kau mau coba _senpai_? Aku membuat _karee_ " Eren pun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Levi.

"Oh kau bisa masak? Itu artinya masa depanku terjamin" Levi melirik kotak bekal Eren dan menatap Eren setelahnya.

Ingin rasanya Eren memukul kepala _senpai_ nya ini. Ia selalu mengatakan hal yang membuatnya malu.

" _Senpai_.. ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan"

"Apa itu?"

"Waktu di ruang kesehatan kau menyebut namaku, bukankah aku belum memberi tahukan namaku saat itu?" wajah Eren memerah lagi karena langsung mengingat kejadian di ruang kesehatan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada kotak _karee_ ditangannya.

"Huh?"

"Ah.. lupakan. _Senpai_ kau nanti ada pelajaran ap-"

"Sudah lama aku melihatmu bocah. Wajar saja kalau aku tahu namamu" Levi menjawab pertanyaan Eren sebelumnya.

"Eh?" Eren mengerjapkan matanya.

"Akh kau itu memang _playboy_ bodoh yang tidak peka" Levi sedikit frustasi melihat tingkah Eren yang agak bodoh.

Eren mengerucutkan bibirnya bersikap sok imut. "Biarpun begitu, kau juga mau denganku yang bodoh ini kan?" gerutunya.

"Hmm.." jawabnya dengan tidak minat.

"Jawaban macam apa itu _senpai_?" Eren mendengus pelan.

"Kau mau jawaban seperti apa memangnya huh?" Levi kembali memejamkan matanya lalu ia bersandar pada pohon seperti sebelumnya.

" _I love you_. Aku mau kau mengatakan itu" tentu saja Eren tahu jika Levi bukan orang yang romantis. Baru juga tadi Levi mengatakannya sendiri. Namun Eren ingin sedikit mennggoda Levi, bagaimana reaksinya saat Eren memintanya mengucapkan itu.

Levi membuka matanya namun tidak menatap Eren.

"Apa itu hal yang penting untukmu bocah?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Eren, Levi menarik kepala pemuda disampingnya. Eren pun jadi lupa mau mengatakan apa karena terkejut.

" _I love you_ Eren"

Cup

Kecupan singkat itu pun terlepas. Eren membeku ditempat. Ia menatap Levi yang sedang tersenyum kecil kearahnya.

"Apa itu cukup?"

Oh sial. Ada yang salah dengan jantungnya. Kenapa dengan diperlakukan seperti itu saja jantungnya menjadi tak karuan? Apa perlu ia pergi ke spesialis jantung?

"Ugh.. _baka_!" Eren yang salah tingkah pun pergi meninggalkan Levi. Ia kembali ke kelasnya.

"Dasar bocah aneh" Levi menatap kotak bekal Eren yang ditinggalkan si pemiliknya. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa Eren bisa bodoh meninggalkan kotak makannya?

Levi pun mengambil kotak makan Eren. Siapa tahu anak itu akan mencarinya nanti. Levi pun tergoda untuk mencicipi masakan Eren. Ia mengambil sendok yang ada di dalam kotak itu lalu menyuapinya ke mulutnya sendiri.

"Asin.."

 **End.**

 **Okeee**

 **Satu kalimat ajalah ya buat abang kita yang satu ini "Happy Birthday Heichou"**

 **Sampai jumpa di oneshoot lainnya.**

 **Jyaa naa~**


End file.
